


[待授权翻译]LOVE HOLIC - First Kiss

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: 一直喜欢97 Special Team。北极圈CP里的小甜饼。去年七夕做的礼物，侵删。





	[待授权翻译]LOVE HOLIC - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Author: 誓
> 
> Via https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?mode=text&id=77902#1
> 
> Pairing: Billy Kane / Blue Mary

"你到外头留宿，真是少见呢。"

玛丽对着身后的男子说道。

说起这名男子，他口里就只是叼着根烟，两手正在摆弄着什么。

"比利。"

玛丽呼唤他的名字。

在那边好像渐渐地察觉到一样，比利抬起了头。

"啊，今天从中午开始就在这里待着了。"

玛丽鲜有地吹起了口哨。

"你们老大，什么时候开始对你这么温柔了？"

比利将烧成灰烬的烟掐灭，点上了第二根烟的同时回应着。

"从昨天那个混账东西来了之后开始的。"

玛丽泛起微笑。

他这么称呼的男人只有一个，那就是特瑞·博加德。

 

"你还是一点也没变呢。"

"是，那人也是个好事之徒呢。"

比利在说完以后便陷入沉默，欲继续刚才的工作。

玛丽决定走向厨房，煮壶咖啡。

 

"你看，我修好了。"

比利将手中的锁递给玛丽。

玛丽看上去很高兴，接受了那把锁说道。

"谢谢了，这我无论如何都修不好的。"

"这种便宜货，你喜欢吗？"

比利歪着脖子，玛丽笑着称赞道。

"这可是你给我的，我很开心哦。"

说完之后在比利的脸颊上轻轻一吻。

"能为我戴上吗？"

玛丽把锁给了比利，转到身后背对着他。

比利照她说的去做了以后，对着在撩拨起头发时看到的后颈，吻了下去。

"哎，比利！"

无视玛丽的责怪，比利将嘴唇移至她的脖子。

"就这一下子，迟一点再戴上不好么？"

"…真是的。"

似乎放弃了抵抗，玛丽将手环绕上了比利的后背。

比利在摩挲着她脖子的时候，让自己攀在玛丽的身上，与她的嘴唇重叠在一起。

 

咖啡就要凉掉了呢。

玛丽这么想着，将比利的舌头招了进来。

"Good morning, my dear…"


End file.
